


Rock N' Roll Love

by GlitterLoveGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), James Durbin (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLoveGlambert/pseuds/GlitterLoveGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durbert fic, a very unusual pairing of Adam Lambert and James Durbin, my two favorate singers ever. Inspired by some true events. Adam and James both auditioned for American Idol, season 8, but only Adam got a ticket to Hollywood. James doesn't give up though, and tried again season 10, making it this time. When Adam comes back to preform on Idol one night, they get along really well.</p><p>Please Note: Heidi and Hunter Durbin don't exist, and this is the one time in my mind that Adommy is not real, and everything IS fanservice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock N' Roll Love

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is very, very short, since I only wanted them to notice each other. The next 2 chapters will be their actual auditions, and will be longer.
> 
> James's POV:

I sat waiting as Ryan called of numbers, none of them mine. I was sitting in a small cushioned chair waiting to audition for American Idol, season 8. Waiting for a chance at my dream. My turrets mixed with fear made me twitch more that usual, my hands clasping and unclasping in my lap. I pulled that tail hanging from my back pocket and started fondling it, trying best to keep my hands busy and my breakfast in my stomache.

"Number 1877 please come up." Ryan called. The most beautiful man ever stood up shyly. He somehow looked calm, which shocked me completely. He strutted up to Ryan with his hips swishing back and forth, flashing a bright smile as Ryan patted him on the back. Only after he disappeared did I realize I was staring at him. He had black hair that looked soft as feathers, a pretty almost-pale complexion, and those eyes. Those fucking beautiful, liner-rimmed blue orbs. He was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, even though it looked like he should be modeling for a billion-dollar clothes line.

He came back before I even realized a second had passed, a yellow paper in his hand. Ryan congratulated him, issuing the camera's over to introduce the next person going to Hollywood.  
"Adam Lambert has just won over the judges! How are you feeling right now, Adam?"  
So his name was Adam. Adam Lambert. The name rolled off my tongue so easily as I whispered it to myself.  
"It's just.....wow, Ryan." Adam answered. Holy shit! His voice was even prettier than him! It was probably angelic when he sang. The cameras quickly stopped filming and Adam turned to leave, eager to go tell friends his good news. Just as he was about to pass me and walk out, he noticed I was staring. Our eyes connected for a grand total of half a second and my heart hammered. Something told me this wasn't the last I'd be seeing of Adam Lambert. And secretly, I really hoped that something was right.


End file.
